FLOR PALIDA
by KarinDC14
Summary: Vi a mi amada flor danzando de lado a lado, se veía radiante y hermosa, mi flor pálida había revivido y ahora era una hermosa flor de cerezo. La amaba con el alma y hasta ahora he cumplido mi promesa: nunca nadie volvió a convertir a mi cerezo en una flor pálida...


**I'M COME BACK...**

**Perdón**** por tenerlos tan abandonados ya saben la universidad y esas cosas me están exprimiendo pero aquí saque un tiempito para compartir con ustedes este one-shot que espero les agrade****.**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí contada es de mi total y completa autoria**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje Soez.**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

* * *

**FLOR PALIDA**

Llovía a cantaros. No era normal que en primavera lloviera así pero él no era nadie para disponer del clima. Maldecía el haber tenido que salir de su casa tan tarde pero él era un médico reconocido y el único en aquel lugar por eso debía atender cualquier situación a la hora que fuera.

Vivía en un pequeño pueblo de Japón llamado Konoha, era tranquilo y el hospital por lo general nunca presentaba una urgencia por ello el hacía consultas a domicilio; esa noche quería descansar después de una semana de aquí para allá pero antes de si quiera pensar en dormir había recibido la llamada de su secretaria que le indicaba la emergencia de una anciana a las afueras del pueblo con un ataque de asma y que se encontraba sola con su pequeña nieta de seis años, ella era quien había realizado la llamada.

Todo había salido bien, había podido controlar la situación y ahora volvía a casa en el auto que tenía para atender estas emergencias. El camino que debía andar era terrible, era una carretera improvisada y con la lluvia esta se ponía peor para transitar por eso iba con cuidado, sería una desgracia si el único médico del pueblo se accidentaba. Pronto un rayo ilumino un tramo del camino y lo que observo en ese instante lo dejo desorientado.

Hay en medio del camino había una chica, de inmediato detuve el auto y verla me produjo algo que no supe descifrar: no era lastima era algo más que me hacía querer matar a aquel que le haya hecho algo tan terrible a una inocente como ella. Tenía varias heridas y morados en todo el cuerpo, su labio reventado y por sus ropas rasgadas deduje que había sido violada. Estaba inconsciente, inmediatamente la subí al puesto del copiloto y arranque a gran velocidad a pesar de la lluvia para llegar al hospital.

La divise un poco mejor mientras conducía, tenía el cabello de un extraño color rosa que a primera vista se veía natural mientras que su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado: pechos pequeños, curvas tentadoras y piernas tonificadas, lo que alcanzaba a ver de su piel era color crema y se veía tersa al contacto.

Llegue al hospital y busque ayuda, la ingresamos de inmediato tendría que verificar su estado y si tenía algún órgano implicado y si era necesaria una intervención quirúrgica. El resultado fue algo horripilante: moretones por todo el cuerpo, tres costillas rotas por fortuna ninguna había perforado sus pulmones, su pierna izquierda quebrada y que si no la operaba rápido para detener el sangrado tendría que amputársela, uno de sus brazos también necesitaba intervención y como lo había sospechado desde el inicio ella había sido violada.

Tarde casi cinco horas en el quirófano pero había valido la pena, esa hermosa chica había sido salvada.

**/**/**

Pasaron cinco largos y eternos días, no reaccionaba y empezaba a preocuparme no daba indicios de querer hacerlo, lo único que me mantenía con calma era que su estado era estable había podido controlar las heridas graves y se encontraba fuera de peligro, ya dependía de ella el querer abrir sus ojos.

La llamaba cerezo por su cabello rosa y porque creía que su nombre estaba relacionado con la flor. Esa mañana mientras revisaba sus signos vitales y estaba concentrado en descifrar a esa desconocida no me percate que unos lindos ojos esmeraldas me miraban sin perder detalle, cuando sentí su mirada encima de lo que hacía. Sin duda eran los ojos más lindos y más grandes que había visto en mi vida, que me perdonara mi madre pero ni los de ella se le comparaban pero su mirada solo reflejaba miedo.

Estuvimos así mirándonos por varios minutos, hasta que decidí romper la tensión del momento.

_-vaya por fin despiertas. _Le dije llamando su atención.

_-…_

_-te encontré tirada en uno de los caminos y estabas golpeada, te traje hasta aquí y tuve que operarte para salvarte la vida. No espero que me des las gracias. _

Saque mi lado arrogante con ese comentario. Su ceño se frunció levemente.

_-…_

_-por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

_-…_

_-bueno no me vas a decir así que paso más tarde a ver como sigues._

Era entendible que actuara de esa manera después de lo que había ocurrido pero antes de cruzar la puerta su melodiosa voz me contesto.

_-Sakura mi nombre es Sakura._

Sakura como la flor de cerezo.

_-nos vemos más tarde Sakura. _

Le quedaba perfecto el nombre, ella era un cerezo pero uno que se encontraba marchito.

**/**/**

Después de ese encuentro iba frecuentemente a su habitación a observar su rehabilitación, si era el médico de cabecera y de esto se podrían encargar las enfermeras pero yo tenía y sentía la necesidad de ver como evolucionaba. Pasaron los días y las semanas y Sakura evolucionaba satisfactoriamente pero aún no había querido hablar con nadie de lo sucedido el día que la encontré.

Un día cuando llegue a verla la encontré hecha un ovillo en su cama pero eso era algo común lo que no me esperaba era encontrarla llorando, algo dentro mío se rompió un poco cuando vi sus lágrimas, eso no era una buena señal para mí. Entre lo más silencioso que pude y cuando vi que ella no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia me recosté a su lado la tome de la cintura y la pegue a mi pecho; se sobresaltó al principio pero después continuo con su llanto aferrándose más a mi pecho. Solo pude quedarme ahí con ella no pronuncie ninguna palabra simplemente deje que se descargara.

_-me secuestraron, me llevaron a un lugar desolado y allí me golpearon y abusaron de mí. No podía dejar de pensar en el porque me pasaba eso a mí cuando uno de esos hombres me dijo que era por mi padre, él se había negado a venderme y ellos en venganza me hicieron esto. Era virgen y ellos lo sabían por eso me lo hicieron pero juro que me vengare de ellos, los buscare y matare con mis propias manos._

Esos malnacidos habían dañado a esta hermosa flor, la convirtieron en una flor pálida y ahora ella ya no florecería nunca más.

_-¿sabes cómo se llaman esos hombres?_

_-nunca voy a olvidar sus nombres. Orochimaru y Kabuto._

No podía ser…

Mi tío y maestro Orochimaru había sido el causante de la desgracia de mi flor. Ahora yo también tenía sed de venganza.

_-una bella flor como tú no puede pensar en venganza, yo me ocupare de que los culpables de esta tragedia paguen muy caro lo que te han hecho… te lo juro._

Se aferró un poco más a mi pecho y siguió llorando, a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida entre mis brazos y yo quería seguir abrazándola pero también debía pensar en lo que debía hacer para que ese hijo de puta de Orochimaru pagara lo que le había hecho a Sakura.

Mi tío Orochimaru era conocido por los experimentos dudosos que realizaba junto con su perro faldero de Kabuto, tendría que averiguar que querían conseguir con Sakura no solo era el hecho de que su padre se negara a venderla como un objeto y que les interesara su virginidad, este asunto iba más allá.

**/**/

Habían pasado seis meses y Sakura estaba completamente recuperada ya era tiempo de darle alta del hospital.

_-creo que es hora de que vuelvas a casa Sakura._

_-ya no tengo casa, ya no está papá conmigo y él era mi única compañía desde que murió mamá._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?_

_-no lo sé, si ya no puedo quedarme aquí tendré que empezar a buscar un trabajo y un lugar donde quedarme._

No podía permitir que ella pasara por eso, suficiente con lo que había ocasionado mi tío en su vida además me había enamorado de ella pero si quería que ella confiara y se enamorara también de mi debía ayudarla y decirle la verdad.

_-Sakura puedes quedarte conmigo en mi casa mientras encuentras un trabajo estable además…_

No encontraba las palabras para continuar tenía que decirle sobre Orochimaru y sus lindos ojos mirándome con expectativa no me ayudaban mucho.

_-estuve investigando y las personas que te hicieron eso son conocidos míos uno es mi tío y el otro su perro faldero, al principio no estaba seguro de que fueran ellos pero por los nombres que me diste y algunas averiguaciones estoy seguro de que son ellos. _

Su boca se abrió ligeramente, su rostro mostraba incredulidad.

_-nunca tuve una buena relación con Orochimaru él y yo tenemos ideales completamente diferentes y nunca estuve de acuerdo con sus experimentos, Sakura lo único que quiero es ayudarte y va a pagar caro lo que te ha hecho a ti y a otros seres inocentes._

_-Sasuke ¿me vas a ayudar en mi venganza?_

_-shhh… tu no debes pensar en venganza eres un ser puro, un ángel y los ángeles solo piensan en cosas buenas._

_-ya no soy pura ellos me quitaron eso…_

_-tu virginidad no define tu pureza y que te halla pasado eso solo confirma lo dicho eres un ángel y yo seré tu vengador. _

_-Sasuke… está bien pero no quiero que sepan que estoy viviendo contigo._

_-absolutamente nadie sabrá de eso hasta que esos malditos estén tras las rejas o muertos de eso puedes estar segura._

_-Gracias…_

_-prepara tus cosas en media hora paso por ti y te llevare a casa._

_-está bien…_

Salimos del hospital y la dirigí rápido al coche, en el hospital creían que solo la acercaría a su casa pero no pensaban que mi casa seria su casa desde ahora. En el transcurso no dirigimos palabras, respetaba su silencio tendría que acostumbrarme a su reserva. Aparque delante de la pequeña casa que habitaba en Konoha.

_-esta es mi casa, espero que sea de tu agrado. Es algo pequeña pero…_

_-no te preocupes es perfecta, gracias por ofrecerme tu casa._

_-no tienes que agradecer nada._

_-oye Sasuke venia pensando ¿no tendrás problemas con tu novia si me ve invadiendo tu casa?_

_-primero me gustaría que invadieras mi casa y segundo no debes preocuparte no tengo novia._

_-ohhh es bueno saberlo no me gustaría pasar o hacerte pasar vergüenzas._

_-claro que no ahora relájate y entremos._

Desde ese día mi vida fue un lecho de rosas, Sakura era lo que necesitaba mi vida, la medicina ya no era mi todo ahora Sakura también lo era. Mientras yo estaba en el hospital haciendo guardias ella se encargaba de la casa, me preparaba las comidas y se encargaba de mis cosas, me estaba haciendo dependiente de Sakura y eso en vez de molestarme me gustaba.

Al principio tenía recurrentes pesadillas y siempre la acompañaba cuando sucedía, tan recurrentes eran que comenzamos a dormir juntos para así evitarlas pero nunca había pasado nada así yo quisiera pasar esos límites.

En cuanto a Orochimaru ya tenía las pruebas suficientes para encarcelarlo además del testimonio de Sakura pero tenía que averiguar que buscaba el de Sakura.

_-Sakura estoy seguro que Orochimaru no buscaba tu pureza, ¿tú sabes que pueda estar buscando?_

_-mmm creo que es hora de que lo sepas._

_-…_

_-nosotros los Haruno tenemos la capacidad de acumular la energía en un pequeño sello que se forma en nuestras frentes, este nos da la posibilidad de permanecer jóvenes durante mucho tiempo esto claro si tú lo deseas, lo que quería él era que reveláramos nuestro secreto pero cuando supo que solo alguien con sangre Haruno podía hacerlo me violo para así engendrar un hijo cosa que no consiguió._

Eso era lo que buscaba ese malnacido… la vida eterna.

_-sé que es algo loco pero espero que me creas._

_-tranquila te creo y la verdad no parece tan descabellado viniendo de Orochimaru. _

_-Gracias por todo Sasuke. _

Hay mientras la miraba rebase los limites. La bese y fue la gloria, al principio fue un suave roce no quería asustarla pero cuando me sentí correspondido solo pude sonreír y darle un beso de verdad, nos separamos cuando nuestros pulmones reclamaron aire.

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

_-te amo Sakura, me enamore de ti de todas las maneras conocidas, me fascinas y no me importa lo que ha pasado, te amo y quiero no más bien necesito que me correspondas, sin ti mi vida ya no tiene sentido me volví dependiente de ti._

No me contestaba parecía ida y yo tenía miedo de su respuesta.

_-Sasuke yo también me enamore de ti…_

Su respuesta me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

_-pero… _no esa maldita palabra no.

_-pero tengo miedo, antes no había pensado nunca en el amor o en chicos siempre estuve con mi padre y luego me paso lo que paso y ahora estas tú, no sé qué hacer me siento confundida además no estoy segura de poder superar esto y si nunca puedo hacerlo y te cansas de mi porque no puedo tener sexo contigo o si nunca dejo de tener pesadillas._

_-no me importa nada de eso Sakura no busco sexo contigo, por ahora, pero te esperare el tiempo que tú quieras, me conformo con que estés conmigo toda la vida, me acompañes en esta aventura que es la vida, mi ángel yo te cuidare de esas pesadillas y nunca nadie se te acercara con malas intenciones, nunca voy a permitir que vuelvas a ser una flor pálida. _

_-te amo Sasuke-kun… _me declaro entre lágrimas.

_-yo también te amo Sakura._

La bese con todo el amor del mundo, quería que el mundo se detuviera en este instante, seriamos felices me encargaría de Orochimaru y Kabuto y después ese pasado quedaría enterrado y nada volvería a dañar a mi Sakura.

**/**/**

_**10 años después…**_

-_papá… papá_

_-¿Qué sucede Sarada?_

_-mamá dice que bajes a comer, te estamos esperando._

_-bajemos hija no queremos que mamá se enoje._

Han pasado diez años desde que conocía a Sakura y sin duda no cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado.

Me encargue de que Orochimaru y Kabuto fueran enviados a prisión y condenados a 50 años de cárcel por violación y homicidio, mi tío no lo resistió y decidió suicidarse en su celda, Kabuto descubrió el cuerpo y debieron internarlo en un psiquiátrico, se había vuelto loco.

Después de dos años de vivir juntos me anime a pedirle la mano a Sakura ella gustosa acepto y nos casamos seis meses después. Al principio no fue fácil porque ella aún no se sentía dispuesta para entregarnos en cuerpo pero como lo prometí estuve con ella a pesar de sus miedos. Cuando por fin celebramos nuestra luna de miel como kami manda fue la gloria, me sentía en las nubes y Sakura pudo por fin liberar su alma de sus temores.

A los dos meses nos enteramos de una maravillosa noticia, un nuevo ser venia en camino, algo de Sakura y mío crecía en su vientre, me sentía dichoso. Siete meses después llego al mundo la niña más linda del mundo: Sarada Uchiha.

Y ahora estamos disfrutando de la gran familia que juntos habíamos formado, con el tiempo llegaron más integrantes: después de Sarada llego Itachi junto con su gemelo Raito y ahora esperábamos ansiosos la llegada de nuestro cuarto hijo.

Vi a mi amada flor danzando de lado a lado, se veía radiante y hermosa, mi flor pálida había revivido y ahora era una hermosa flor de cerezo. La amaba con el alma y hasta ahora he cumplido mi promesa: nunca nadie volvió a convertir a mi cerezo en una flor pálida.

* * *

**GRACIAS por leerme.**

**Espero sus opiniones y dudas.**

**Nos vemos en otra oportunidad o en las actualizaciones de mis otros fics.**


End file.
